Ficheiro:9a1df230-183b-40e4-8dd6-61665c66cb73.jpg
LADY GAGA nascimento 28 de março de 1986 idade 27 anos filiação Cynthia Germotta e Joe Germotta Stefani Joanne Angelina Germotta queria ser uma cantora ela gostava de dollars bills que tem a música honey Stefani Joanne angelina germotta aos 22 anos em 2008 virou uma superstar com seu primeiro album the fame com músicas just dance,beautiful dirty rich,poker face,eh eh else i can say,lovegame e paparazzi e tem um nome artistíco Lady GaGa.em 2008 Lady gaga ganhou muitos fãs e fez sua primeira turne mundial LADY GAGA THE FAME BALL WORLD TOUR.Gaga fez o seu segundo album em 2009 The Fame monster com músicas alejandro,telephone beyoncé,bad romance,dance in the dark e video-phone feauturing lady gaga em novembro de 2009 ela fez a sua segunda turne The Monster Ball world tour e em 2010 foi a terceira turne The monster ball 2.0 e 2011 foi quarta the monster ball 3.0.em 2011 Lady gaga fez o album born this way com músicas born this way,judas,you and i,the edge of glory e marry the night.em 2012 ela fez outra turne mundial e vai cantar pela primeira vez no brasil na cidades Rio de Janeiro,São Paulo e Porto alegre a turne LADY GAGA THE BORN THIS WAY BALL WORLD TOUR.em 2013 ela fez o album artpop com músicas applause e do what u want.produção haus of gaga lady gaga live at loolapalozza 2007 1.blueberry kisses 2.dirty ice cream 3.disco heaven 4.summerboy Lady gaga the fame 2008 1.just dance 2.beautiful,dirty,rich 3.poker face 4.eh ehelse i can say 5.lovegame 6.paparazzi 7.fashion 8.the fame 9.summerboy 10.startruck fló rida e space cowboy 11.again again 12.boys,boys,boys 13.money honey 14.brown eyes Lady gaga live the fame in new york 2008 1.the heart intro 2.beautiful,dirty,rich 3.lovegame 4.paparazzi 5.startruck 6.poker face 7.just dance Lady gaga live in ikea 2008 1.the heart intro 2.beautiful,dirty,rich 3.poker face 4.just dance Lady gaga sf FlORDA 2008 1.beautiful,dirty,rich 2.just dance Lady gaga live perfomance 2008 1.just dance 2.lovegame 3.beautiful,dirty,rich 4.poker face Lady gaga live at fashion 2008 1.just dance 2.beautiful,dirty,rich 3.poker face Lady gaga 1st perfomance g.a.y 2008 1.just dance 2.summerboy 3.fashion 4.boys,boys,boys 5.lovegame 6.paparazzi 7.poker face Lady gaga cherry sessions 2009 1.poker face 2.just dance 3.eh eh else i can say 4.christmas tree space cowboy Lady gaga hitmixes 2009 1.lovegame 2.just dance 3.poker facer 4.paparazzi 5.the fame 6.just dance 7.lovegame LADY GAGA THE FAME BALL WORLD TOUR 2009 1.Who shot candy warhol-the heart intro 2.paparazzi 3.lovegame 4.lovegame mix 5.beautiful,dirty,rich 6.the brain interlude 7.the fame 8.money honey 9.boys,boys,boys 10.just dance interlude 11.just dance 12.eh ehelse i can say 13.poker face interlude 14.brown eyes 15.poker facer acoustic 16.poker face cidades da turne da LADY GAGA THE FAME BALL WORLD TOUR 200 1.San Diego 2.Los Angeles 3.San Francisco 4.Seattle 5.Portland 6.Vancouver 7.Denver 8.Minneapólis 9.Chicago 10.Royal Oak 11.Kitchener 12.Ottawa 13.Boston 14.Montreal 15.Orlando 16.Tampa 17.Fort Lauderdale 18.Palm Springs 19.Moscou 20.Philadélfia 21.Nova York 22.Boston 23.Auckland 24.Brisbane 25.Newcastle 26.Sydney 27.Melbourne 28.Adelaide 29.Perth 30.Kallang 31.Toronto 32.Somerset 33.Manchester 34.Cork 35.Bruxelas 36.Londres 37.Valeta 38.Paris 39.Perth 40.Kaas 41.Manchester 42.Londres 43.Munique 44.Cologne 45.Berlim 46.Amsterdã 47.Zurique 48.Viena 49.Ibiza 50.Hamburgo 51.Helsinque 52.Oslo 53.Copenhagem 54.Ostersund 55.Estocolmo 56.Osaka 57.Chiba city 58.Seoul 59.Quezon City 60.Kallang 61.Macau 62.Tel aviv 63.Staffordshire 64.Essex 65.Richmond 66.Washington D.C LADY GAGA THE FAME BALL WORLD TOUR 66 cidades Lady GaGa the fame monster 2009 1.just dance 2.beautiful,dirty,rich 3.poker face 4.eh eh else i can say 5.lovegame 6.paparazzi 7.the fame 8.money honey 10.boys,boys,boys 11.alejandro 12.monster 13.spechless 14.dance in the dark 15.i like it through 16.paper ganstar 17.teeth 18.so happy i could die 19.telephone 20.bad romance LADY GAGA THE MONSTER BALL WORLD TOUR 2009-10 1.dance in the dark 2.just dance 3.puke film interlude 4.lovegame 5.alejandro 6.rave film interlude 7.monster 8.so happy i could die 9.teeth 10.spechless 11.poker face piano 12.egypitic film interlude 13.the fame 14.money honey 15.beautiful,dirty,rich 16.paws up interlude 17.boys,boys,boys 18.paper gangstar 19.manifesto film interlude 20.paparazzi 21.eh eh else i can say 22.fashion 23.bad romance cidades da turne da LADY GAGA THE MONSTER BALL WORLD TOUR 2009 A 2010 1.Montreal 2.Toronto 3.Ottawa 4.Boston 5.Camden 6.Vancouver 7.San Francisco 8.Las Vegas 9.San Diego 10.Los Angeles 11.Nova Orleans 12.Atlanta 13.Miami 14.Orlando 15.St Louís 16.Rosemont 17.Detroit 18.Atlantic city 19.Wallingford 20.Uncasville 21.Nova York 22.West Lafayate 23.Manchester 24.Dublin 25.Belfast 26.Liverpool 27.Londres 28.Glasgow 29.Cardiff 30.Newcastle 31.Birmingham 32.Auckland 33.Sydney 34.Newcastle 35.Melbourne 36.Brisbane 37.Canberra 38.Perth 39.Adelaide 40.Wollongong 41.Sydney 42.Melbourne 43.Osaka 44.Yokohoma LADY GAGA THE MONSTER BALL 2.0 WORLD TOUR 2010 1.Jumping film intro 2.dance in the dark 3.glitter and grease 4.just dance 5.beautiful,dirty,rich 6.vanity 7.the fame 8.puke film interlude 9.lovegame 10.lovegame mix 11.boys boys boys 12.money honey 13.telephone 14.brown eyes 15.stand bay me 16.spechless 17.you and i 18.twister film interlude 19.so happy i could die 20.paws up interlude 21.monster 22.teeth 23.alejandro 24.manifesto filminterlude 25.poker face 26.apocalypt film interlude 27.paparazzi 28.bad romance cidades da turne da LADY GAGA THE MONSTER BALL WORLD TOUR 2010 1.Estocolmo 2.Hamburgo 3.Berlim 4.Arnheim 5.Antuérpia 6.Paris 7.Oberhausen 8.Estrasburgo 9.Nottimgham 10.Birmigham 11.Londres 12.Manchester 13.Sheffield 14.Montreal 15.Boston 16.Atlantic city 17.Nova York 18.Toronto 19.Cleveland 20.Indianapólis 21.St Louís 22.Oklahoma city 23.Dallas 24.Houston 25.Denver 26.Pheonix 27.Kansas city 28.Chicago 29.Los Angeles 30.Las Vegas 31.San Jose 32.Portland 33.Tacoma 34.Vancouver 35.Edmonton 36.Saint Paul 37.Milwaukee 38.Detroit 39.Pittsburg 40.Washington 41.Charlotesville 42.Filadélfia 43.Hartford 44,Charlotte 45.Raleigh Lady gaga the singles 2010 1.just dance 2.just dance simpson remix 3.eh eh else i can say 4.poker face 5.poker facevs glg rádio mix 6.poker face cowboy remix 7.lovegame 8.lovegameto mars remix 9.paparazzi version 10.paparazzi fu ghettohouse fix 11.bad romance 12.bad romancejones rádio mix 13.telephone 14.telephone mix 15.alejandro 16.alejandroaude radio mix 17.poker face at cherry house piano 18.just danceat cherry house striptease 19.eh,ehelse i can say piano 20.christmas tree Lady gaga remix 2010 1.just dance 2.poker face 3.eh ehelse i can say 4.lovegame 5.paparazzi 6.bad romance 7.telephone beyoncé Lady gaga wonderland 2010 1.super love 2.here we go again 3.wonderland 4.rock show 5.words 6.captivated 7.doin´t give up 8.somenthing crazy 9.optimist 10.money honey 11.dirty ice cream 12.wish you were here 13.party boy LADY GAGA THE MONSTER BALL WORLD TOUR 3.0 2010 Á 2011 1.introdution 2.dance in the dark 3.glitter and grease 4.just dance 5.beautiful,dirty,rich 6.the fame 7.lovegame 8.boys,boys,boys 9.money honey 10.telephone 11.spechless 12.you and i 13.so happy i could die 14.monster 15.teeth 16.alejandro 17.poker face 18.paparazzi 19.bad romance 20.born this way cidades da turne da LADY GAGA THE MONSTER BALL WORLD TOUR 3.0 2010 á 2011 1.Helsinque 2.Oslo 3.Herning 4.Dublin 5.Belfast 6.Zagrabeb 7.Budapest 8.Turin 9.Viena 10.Zurique 11.Praga 12.Malmõ 13.Antuérpia 14.Gdánsk 15.Roterdã 16.Lyon1 17.Milão 18.Barcelona 19.Lisboa 20.Madrid 21.Londres 22.Paris 23.Atlantic city 24.Nova york 25.Washington D.C 26.Pittsburgh 27.Chicago 28.Grands Rapids 29.Toronto 30.Buffalo 31.Ottawa 32.Boston 33.Columbus 34.Louisville 35.Dallas 36.Omaha 37.Salt lake city 38.Sacramento 39.Oakland 40.Las Vegas 41.Pheonix 42.Los Angeles 43.San Diego 44.Anaheim 45.Houston 46.Nova Orleans 47.Fort Lauderdale 48.Miami 49.Orlando 50.Tampa 51.Gwinnet 52.Nashville 53.Newark 54.Uniondale 55.Montreal 56.Cleveland 57.Guadalajara 58.Cidade do México LADY GAGA THE MONSTER BALL WORLD TOUR 2009 Á 2011 144 cidades Lady Gaga born this way 2011 1.born this way 2.highway unicorn to love 3.gorvenment hooker 4.judas 5.bloody marry 6.the queen 7.fashion hits of love 8.marry the night 9.heavy metal lover 10.bad kids 11.hair 12.you and i 13.scheibe 14.americano 15.black jesus amen fashion 16.eletric chapel 17.the edge of glory Lady gaga born this way remix 2011 1.born this way 2.judasremix 3.the edge of glory the people mix 4.you and i beats remix 5.marry the night 6.black jesus amen fashion 7.bloody marry 8.scheibe lg club remix 9.americano klosman remix 10.eletric chapel 11.you and i remix 12.judas remix 13.born this way white remix 14.the edge of glory and ned shepard Lady Gaga thinksving live 2011 1.marry the night 2.you and i 3.born this way 4.the edge of glory Lady gaga live iheartrádio 2011 1.intro,scheibe 2.judas 3.bad romance 4.just dance,lovegame,poker face 5.hair acoustic 6.you and i acoustic 7.hooker film hooker 8.alejandro,telephone,paparazzi 9.king of pain sting 10.stand by me sting 11.the edge of glory 12.born this way 13.heavy metal lover Lady Gaga paul´o grady live 2011 1.hair 2.born this way 3.you and i 4.the edge of glory Lady GaGa live bbc weekend rádio bucaresti 2012 1.intro/born this way 2.bad romance 3.telephone,poker face,alejandro 4.spechless 5.the edge of glory 6.you and i 7.americano 8.just dance 9.judas 10.gorvenment hooker Lady gaga the simpsons 2012 1.You´re little monsters 2.lisa simpson superstar LADY GAGA THE BORN THIS WAY BALL WORLD TOUR 2012 1.Highway unicornto love 2.gorvenment hooker 3.born this way 4.black jesus amen fashion 5.bloody marry 6.bad romance 7.judas 8.fashion hits of love 9.just dance 10.lovegame 11.telephone 12.heavy metal lover 13.bad kids 14.hair 15.the queen 16.you and i 17.eletric chapel 18.mother goat interlude 19.americano 20.poker face 21.alejandro 22.paparazzi 23.scheibe 24.the edge of glory 25.marry the night cidades da turne da LADY GAGA THE BORN THIS WAY BALL WORLD TOUR 2012 1.Seul 2.Hong Kong 3.Tóquio 4.Taipei 5.Manilla 6.Banguecope 7.Singapura 8.Auckland 9.Brisbane 10.Sydney 11.Melbourne 12.Perth 13.Sófia 14.Bucareste 15.Viena 16.Vilnius 17.Riga 18.Tallin 19.Helsinque 20.Estocolmo 21.Copenhaguem 22.Colonia 23.Londres 24.Manchester 25.Dublin 26.Amsterdã 27.Berlim 28.Paris 29.Hanover 30.Zurique 31.Antuérpia 32.Milão 33.Nice 34.Barcelona 35.Cidade do México 36.San Juan 37.San José 38.Bogotá 39.Rio de janeiro 40.São Paulo 41.Porto Alegre 42.Buenos Aires 43.Santiago 44.Lima 45.Assunção 46.Joanesburgo 47.Cidade do Cabo LADY GAGA THE BORN THIS WAY BALL WORLD TOUR 2.0 2013 1.Highway Unicorn to love 2.gorvenment hooker 3.born this way 4.black jesus amen fashion 5.bloody marry 6.bad romance 7.judas 8.fashion hits of love 9.just dance 10.lovegame 11.telephone 12.heavy metal lover 13.bad kids 14.hair 15.born this way piano 16.you and i 17.eletric chapel 18.mother goat interlude 19.americano 20.poker face 21.alejandro 22.paparazzi 23.scheibe 24.princess die 25.the edge of glory 26.marry the night cidades da turne da LADY GAGA THE BORN THIS WAY BALL WORLD TOUR 2.0 2013 1.Oslo 2.São Petesburgo 3.Moscou 4.Vancouver 5.Tacoma 6.Portland 7.Los Angeles 8.Pheonix 9.Las Vegas 10.Dallas 11.Houston 12.St Louís 13.Kansas City 14.St Paul 15.Toronto 16.Philadélfia 17.NashVille 18.Raleigh 19.Columbus 20.Menphis 21.Tulsa 22.ST Louís 23.Los Angeles 24.Anaheim 25.Las vegas 26.Pheonix 27.Dallas 28.Houston 29.Indianápolis 30.Cleveland 31.Pittsburgh 32.Louísville 33.Atlanta 34.Orlando 35.Edmontion 36.Vancouver 37.Seattle 38.San José 39.Inglewood 40.Denver 41.Fargo 42.ST paul 43.Omaha 44.Toronto 45.Chicago 46.Nova Iorque 47.Buffalo 48.Washigton 49.Philadélfia 50.Boston 51.Fort Lauderdale 52.Miami 53.Sheffield 54.Londres 55.Glasgow 56.Manchester 57.Birmingham 58.Zurich 59.Arnhem 60.Koln 61.Berlim 62.Paris 63.Antwerp 64.Hamburg 65.Copenhagem 66.Oslo 67.Stockholm 68.Helsinki 69.São Petesburgo 70.Moscou 71.Lisboa 72.Londres 73.Charlotte 74.Baltimore 75.Albany 76.Uncasville 77.Boston 78.Ottawa 79.Montreal 80.Auburns Hills 81.Kansas City 82.New orleans 83.San Antonio 84.San Diego LADY GAGA THE BORN THIS WAY BALL WORLD TOUR 2012-2013 130 cidades Lady gaga artpop 2013 1.aura 2.manicure 3.marry jane holland 4.sexxx dreams 5.artpop 6.dope 7.gypsu 8.venus 9.donatella 10.i wanna be your love 11.swine 12.applause lady gaga itunes festival in london 2013 1.aura 2.manicure 3.artpop 4.sexxx dreams 5.applause 6.i wanna be your lovin 7.swine lady gaga artrave artpop 1.aura 2.artpop 3.venus 4.dope 5.gypsy 6.do what u want 7.applause lady gaga jingle be 1.